There is Always a Second Chance
by paleflower
Summary: Evey rescues V after he had been shot, but did she do it in time? A continuation of the story
1. Chapter 1

Hi, yes it is I again attempting yet again to write a good V fanfic, and if possible trying to get some good reviews while I'm at it or just reviews in general. But just so no one is confused I'm starting off the story where V is about to die (tries not to start crying) sorry I'm at an emotional stage right now. Well enjoy!

Evey sat in the subway every so often glancing at the bomb filled train that in a matter of minutes would change England forever. Suddenly she heard someone coming through one of the many tunnels.

"V!" she cried as V staggered through the tunnel. She ran up to him as he started to collapse.

"We have to stop your bleeding!" she was going into a panic.

"Oh please don't," he told her, breathing heavily, "I finished, and I'm glad of it."

"Don't say that," Evey told him.

"I told you only truth," V said to her, "For twenty years I sought only this day, nothing else existed, until I saw you," his breathing was even heavier now, Evey was beginning to cry, "then everything changed. I fell in love with you Evey, when I no longer believed I could."

"But I don't want you to die," she said doing her best to hold back her tears.

"Love is the most beautiful thing you could have given me," his breathing was to a minimum now. He soon after passed out. Evey could see him still breathing, she knew this wasn't the end.

"V I know you can make it, I know you can," she said as tears streamed down her face. She held him tighter, but Evey knew if V were going to survive she would have to move quickly. Her only hope was to try and carry him. _I know I can do this!_ She told herself as she put one of V's arms over her shoulder. She realized that she would be abandoning their plan that V had worked so hard to put together but that didn't matter to her. _C'mon'! Just don't die, just don't die! _Slowly she made her way back to the shadow Gallery.

She gently laid V down on his bed. _It'll be okay V I'm here_ she thought to herself but she did know what to do. _First, I'll have to stop the bleeding. _As she went to go grab something to clean the wounds she stopped and looked down. V had been bleeding so much that it made a trail. _Oh, V! Why'd yah have to bleed so much?_ Evey knew that any minute now the government would find the trail and not long after that the shadow Gallery.

Evey franticly looked around the house for a bucket and mop. If they found V it would defiantly be the end. She looked in the closet and much to her surprise there was a mop and bucket right in front of her along with a broom and some other cleaning tools. She grabbed the mop and bucket and quickly ran over to the sink. She filled up the bucket until it was just light enough to carry without a big struggle and she ran out the door.

Evey had cleaned up most of the mess and had almost finished when she heard a voice.

"Hey there she is!"

"Get her!" it was a group of finger men looking for V and they knew that Evey knew where he was. They ran towards her so her first instinct was to drop everything and run. But she couldn't head back to the shadow Gallery or else they would find V. She ran down the street as quickly as she could with the finger men at her heal. She quickly ducked into an alley and ran up a fire escape. Luckily, she had enough time to hide but not enough to find a good hiding spot. Soon afterwards the finger men emerged into the alley, Evey began breathing heavily.

"Hey what is this thing doin' down," one of the finger men said examining the ladder, "I think we better ave' a little look-see." Evey gasped as she saw one of the finger men grab hold of the ladder.

Mwuahahahaha cliffhanger! Sorry I couldn't resist. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. If you liked and want me to write more please tell me and I will.


	2. The Rescue

I didn't get any reviews yet (nock on wood) but here is the next chapter in my story!

Evey was breathing harder and harder. She knew that the finger men knew where she was hiding, her only hope was to try and climb higher and quicker than them. She started her way up.

"There she is lads!" one of them called out, but she didn't stop. Her main goal was to try to get back to V before he bled to death. She reached the top. There was no way down other that a door leading into the apartments. Evey ran over to it and began to wiggle the handle but it was hopeless, the door was locked.

She couldn't see too well which meant she had to be careful not to fall off the edge. The finger men finally made there way to the top.

"Looks the lil' lady is stuck," one said with a smirk on his face.

"I think we should elp her down," another said as the moved closer to her. Evey leaned up against the door, when suddenly a voice came behind from behind her.

"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him," the voice said from the shadows.

"Who the ell' are you?!" a finger man said angrily.

"V!" Evey said both glad and stunned.

"And fortune, on his damned quarrel, smiling, showed like a rebel's whore," V continued. It reminded Evey of when they first met, exactly like this but in the alley instead of on top of a building.

"It's the terrorist!" one of them shouted. V lunged at them and attacked. Even with his injury he killed one of them instantly, he was a bit flimsy and Evey knew he was really pushing himself this time.

The finger men noticed V was off kilter and they attacked him hoping to finish him off. Even with his present injury he managed to block a majority of the blows, but not all them. One of the finger men managed to stab a knife into his leg causing him collapse. V couldn't let Evey get hurt, he pulled out the knife and threw it into the finger man's chest. V was really tired now and Evey needed to do something. Thinking as quickly as she could she got close to a finger man and kicked him below the belt. He keeled over in agony. V glanced over at her and Evey smirked, but in his condition he couldn't be distracted for too long. Without hesitation, he quickly finished off the other two finger men.

V dropped both his knives and sunk back against the door. As he did Evey ran over to him and helped him so he wouldn't hurt himself falling.

"Evey, why did you save me?" he asked her panting.

"I could ask the same," she told him as she smiled.

"Did you set off the bomb?"

"No I was too concerned about you," she said hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"I wish you hadn't," he said disappointed, "now they have probably discovered the train, which that means that they will be keeping a closer watch."

"We have a year to come up with another plan," she told him trying to lighten his spirit.

"Yes, good point. For now lets head home. Existence, as we know it, is full of sorrow. To mention only one minor point every man is condemned a criminal, only he does not know the date of his execution," V quoted, and for once Evey was pretty sure she understood what he meant. V attempted to stand up, but he failed through injury and exhaustion. Evey knew she would have to help him walk so once again she put his arm over her shoulder and they slowly made there way back to the shadow gallery.

And there you have it. But it turns out I did get a review so what I said at the beginning is now a lie. But now I need to continue some of my other stories. See you next chapter bye!


	3. The Shadow Gallery

Hey everybody I've finally got a chance to update my story! And I got to see The Dark Knight, midnight showing mind you. I have now seen it eight times. It was one of the best movies I have ever seen along with V for Vendetta. But anyway on with the story!

………………………………………………………………………….

Evey and V slowly made there way back to the safety of Shadow Gallery. V struggled to obtain his footing, he felt bad that Evey had carry him even though it was the least she could do. She helped V get into bed and told him, "I'll be back with some bandages so stay there."

"It is very unlikely I'll be going anywhere," he called to her, Evey smirked at V's "sense of humor." Evey searched the house in hopes of finding bandages. _Bandages, where are they? Grrr!_ Evey was becoming rather upset. Blinded by her anger she didn't notice V's coffee table, and without a doubt tripped over it, backwards. The back of her head bumped the power button on the T.V., which caused it to turn on.

"AH! Shit!" she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Evey? Are you-?"

"Fine!" she tried to cover up the pain in her voice. As Evey rubbed her head she heard something on the T.V.

"On what seemed to be a day in history, disappointment. All of England gathered outside the Houses of Parliament waiting for the terrorist known as V. Confused on what happened citizens of England have broken out into a riot. So far 10 have died and more than 100 have been injured and hospitalized," Evey turned off the T.V. shocked in what she had just heard. Trying to ignore the fact that this was partly her fault she went back to her search for bandages.

With a small amount of searching she found them and quickly made her way back to V's bedroom. Evey wrapped the bandages around V's already scarred body. V was surprised how she didn't seem to mind.

"So this is what it has come to?" he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"The rioting, now everything has become more corrupt than before," Evey felt embarrassed and ashamed, "It is not your fault Evey. The government is dead and now everyone is have a first taste of anarchy. They are scared and worried, but they must choose what is to become of it. We make our own decisions, Evey. No one forces us to do anything, that is the power of free will and that is what I gave them,"

"Those finger men are still out there they are bound to do something," Evey pointed out.

"True, but-," V paused as they heard loud bang. Evey got up from the chair beside V's bed. She snuck out the hall, suddenly she heard another loud bang and then a crash. She could here the clicking of guns and the pounding of feet. She slowly moved a few steps back and felt a leather glove across her mouth and an arm across her stomach. A sudden force pulled her back. She glance up and saw V, he was dressed and out of bed. Out of protection he held her back and whispered, "We need to leave."

…………………………………………………………………………….

Yay I updated, and yet another cliffhanger. Teehee. Sorry but I try to keep my readers in suspense so they read future chapters. But all in all I hope to get the next chappy up soon but I have no idea when that will be. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
